Imprudencia
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: McGonagall no está muy contenta con dos alumnos por haberle guardado cierto secreto.


**Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Cats-Challenge-Harry-Potter)

 **Introducción:** ¿Que pasaría si Harry dejase a una bruja embarazada en sus formas animagas?

 **Requisitos:**

\- Harry y cualquier bruja que deja embarazada deben tener la misma forma animal.

\- Harry y la bruja no pueden saber que el otro animal es un animago hasta que la bruja descubre que esta embarazada.

\- Debe contener un sermón de McGonagall.

\- No puede tomar lugar antes de cuarto año.

\- Debe incluir embarazo y nacimiento en la historia.

\- Harry y su bruja deben estar casados antes de que el niño, o niños, nazcan.

 **Recomendado:**

\- Escenas de sexo.

* * *

Mirando a los dos adolescentes sentados ante ella, Minerva McGonagall, profesora de Transfiguración y directora de Hogwarts desde la muerte de su predecesor Albus Dumbledore, dejo soltar un suspiro de frustración.

 _"En todos los años que he estado trabajando en esta institución nunca pensé que iba a decir esto, pero francamente estaba esperando que pasase algo como esto"_ dijo la mujer severamente _"Harry James Potter, ¿porque no me dijiste que tenias una forma animaga?"_

 _"Es un poco...incomodo de explicar, pero pensé que si nadie lo sabia podría ocultarme mejor de los Mortífagos mientras cazaba...ciertos objetos que Voldemort necesitaba"_ admitió con nerviosismo _"Cuando la guerra termino no desee hacerlo publico, aunque era más para que pudiese moverme tranquilamente por un bosque o campo sin que miembros vengativos del otro bando usasen el registro para identificarme en mi otra forma y preparar una emboscada o contratar cazadores muggles para matarme"_

 _"Muy bien, ¿y, usted, señorita Greengrass?"_

 _"Es una tradición familiar transformarse en animagos y procurar mantenerlo en secreto el mayor tiempo posible. Todos en mi familia lo son"_ confeso la Slytherin rubia, maldiciéndose a si misma por meterse en este lío.

 _"Obviamente no te dijeron todos los riesgos"_ dijo la anciana secamente _"Si lo hiciesen probablemente no estaríais los tres en mi despacho hablando de esto"_

Viendo que Harry estaba confundido, supo que Poppy no le había contado porque lo estaban reclamando en su despacho junto a Daphne, así que decidió ser tajante al respecto _"Señor Potter, por la imprudencia de ambos vas a ser padre"_

Viéndole palidecer le llevo una breve sonrisa a su rostro.

 _"Pero...¿como? Hermione me dijo que mientras estaba transformado era totalmente incapaz de tener hijos..."_ cuestiono perplejo mientras intentaba hacerse más pequeño ante la mirada de McGonagall.

 _"¡Eso es solo cierto cuando lo haces con animales!"_ exclamo furiosa _"¡Si un animago tiene sexo con otro mientras están en sus formas animales si pueden tenerlos!"_

Viendo a ambos adolescentes casi saltar de sus sillas le hizo saber que quizás se había pasado. Calmándose un poco, continuo su explicación _"Por otro lado, esto es muy difícil si no tenéis la misma forma animaga debido a la incompatibilidad de las estructuras"_

 _"Ya, pero como Potter es Potter y esta especializado en hacer lo imposible posible, los dos teníamos que tener lobos como formas animagas"_ lamento Daphne _"No debería haberle hecho caso a mi padre y ir por el Bosque Prohibido buscando lobos que me montasen"_

 _"Yo tampoco debería haberme puesto a buscar lobas como sustitutas a tener una novia, si alguna vez lo logro"_ admitió Harry avergonzado.

 _"Oh, eso no es tan inusual. Muchos animagos tienen sexo con animales en sus otras formas como masturbación o relajación, incluso yo tuve durante un tiempo al antiguo gato de Filtch, Romulus, como amante...Espero que nada de esto salga de esta sala"_ dijo seriamente.

 _"Por supuesto"_ respondieron ambos adolescentes a la vez.

 _"Con esto aclarado, tenemos todavía que hablar de otro asunto. El niño"_ dijo, recibiendo miradas preocupadas _"Hay varias opciones sobre como lidiar con el problema, pero la mayoría no son buenas"_

 _"La primera opción seria abortarlo. Aunque es una forma rápida de eliminar el asunto tendríamos que informar a los padres de la señorita Greengrass y es muy probable que la expulsen de la familia por haber tenido relaciones sexuales antes del matrimonio"_ viendo la cara triste que ponía Daphne y lo alarmado que estaba Harry al escuchar la situación supo que no estaban de acuerdo _"La otra seria esperar a que naciese, pero entonces el niño o niña seria enviado a un orfanato mágico y Daphne continuaría teniendo que pedir en la calle por haber traído un hijo al mundo antes de casarse"_

 _"¿Y si nos casásemos?"_ pregunto Harry seriamente, ganándose la sorpresa de Daphne _"Ambos hemos alcanzado la mayoría de edad y, si se hace lo bastante rápido, ella no tendría que pasar la vergüenza que las revistas del corazón mágicas y el pedazo de basura llamado_ _ **El Profeta**_ _la harían pasar si ese día estuviese obviamente embarazada"_

Minerva se quedo callada por un segundo reflexionando sobre la idea antes de responder _"Ciertamente solucionaría la mayoría de los problemas y le permitiría mantener su relación con su familia. Por supuesto,..."_

 _"Daphne Greengrass, se que no nos hemos conocido mucho durante los últimos años y que esto es un poco precipitado, pero estoy dejando la decisión sobre si nos casamos o no a ti"_ dijo rápidamente Harry sabiendo que la profesora diría algo similar _"Independientemente de tu decisión, tendrás en mi un hombro en el que apoyarte"_

Una vez que salio de su sorpresa, Daphne pensó sobre ello. La mayoría de los otros chicos, sobre todo esa sabandija de Malfoy, la habrían abandonado a su suerte al descubrir que la habían dejado embarazada. Sin embargo, esta persona a la que apenas conocía parecía estar dispuesto a tomar responsabilidad y hacer lo correcto sin dudarlo. Ni siquiera trataba de chantajearla, sino que le estaba dejando decidir por si misma.

Respirando hondo, respondió _"Necesitare un tiempo para pensarlo"_

 _"Muy bien, mi puerta estará abierta cuando tomes tu decisión"_ respondió McGonagall, aprobando el comportamiento y la madurez que ambos alumnos mostraban, antes de verles salir por la puerta.

* * *

 _"¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!"_ grito Daphne furiosa mientras varios Sanadores trataban de impedir que estrangulase al susodicho _"¡NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE ME TOQUES OTRA VEZ!"_

Esa era la melodía que Harry llevaba horas escuchando desde que su esposa había roto aguas esa mañana. Como un buen marido había decidido estar a su lado en todo momento y, a pesar de los insultos y amenazas que su mujer le estaba gritando, no podía dejar de estar aliviado.

Durante el mes siguiente a la conversación con McGonagall él y Daphne habían estado conociéndose mejor mientras Harry ignoraba abiertamente a Ronald diciéndole que tenia que ser una trampa para matarlo. Hermione, incluso si estaba decepcionada sobre porque estaban pasando tanto tiempo juntos, era mucho más comprensiva y dispuesta a darles espacio, lo que la hacia la encargada principal de sacar a Ron de la vista de la pareja.

Al final de ese mes Daphne decidió darle una oportunidad a la idea y hablaron con McGonagall, que organizo la boda junto a un hijo de muggles que se había convertido en Pastor para que fuese más rápido. Por supuesto, los únicos que habían sido invitados fueron Poppy Pomfrey, Minerva, los padres de Daphne, su hermana Astoria y Hermione, ya que Ronald se había negado a ir a la boda de Harry con una "serpiente viscosa" y Harry nunca invitaría a los Dursley a su boda.

Por supuesto, cuando meses después la noticia y el embarazo de Daphne se hicieron muy públicos, aunque muchos ya sospechaban lo que pasaba por la cantidad de tiempo que pasaban juntos y los extraños gustos que Daphne había desarrollado, hubo muchos que se negaron a aceptarlo. De hecho, esa misma mañana había tenido que aturdir a Ginny Weasley cuando esta entro en su casa y intento seducirle mientras estaba tratando de llevar a Daphne a San Mungo, gritándole que estaban destinados a estar juntos desde que habían nacido.

Sabia que Ronald iba a enfadarse, pero ya estaba harto de lidiar con su hermana acosadora intentando que dejase a su esposa y se casase con ella. Más de una vez se preguntaba si su madre había experimentado algo similar tras casarse con su padre, excepto con Severus Snape en el lugar de Ginny.

Tras cuatro horas de empujones y una muñeca dislocada, una Daphne mucho más relajada le mostró a su hijo, nombrado al poco tiempo Remus Sirius Potter como ambos habían acordado debido a los buenos recuerdos de Daphne del profesor que tenían en tercer año y el hombre que podría haber criado a Harry de no ser por su impulsividad y porque el Ministerio necesitaba alguien a quién acusar de la muerte de sus padres.

Una vez que salieron del hospital se trasladaron fuera del país para no volver, aunque todavía continuaban teniendo contacto con la familia de Daphne, el personal de Hogwarts y Hermione.

No era porque realmente deseasen abandonar Inglaterra. Era solo que no podían arriesgarse a tener a su hijo y a otros que pudiesen tener en la misma nación que Ginevra Weasley, que estaba tan obsesionada con Harry que nadie dudaba que trataría de matarlos en un intento loco de que Harry dejase a Daphne y se casase con ella.


End file.
